


Образцовый джедай

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Люк думает, почему забрал Грогу
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Образцовый джедай

В мыслях Грогу, в его настроении чудится Люку что-то до боли знакомое. Малыш сидит и смотрит в окно, уши поникли, лапки безвольно опущены.

— Что случилось, малыш? Почему ты расстроен?

Уши Грогу приподнимаются и вновь опускаются. Грусть его крутится в Силе, мечется во все стороны — словно песок во время бури. Люку невольно вспоминается Татуин, детство, бесконечная скука песчаных бурь — время фантазий и сожалений. Сколько раз он сидел вот так, еще совсем ребенком, сидел, обхватив колени руками, и мечтал о полетах в космос, о новом лендспидере и о том, чтобы каким-то чудом отец оказался жив и вернулся на Татуин. Отец! Вот оно. Ну, конечно же.

Взволнованный, Люк поднимается и выходит из хижины, оставляя позади Грогу с его тоской. В эти мгновения Люк снова чувствует себя мальчишкой, мечтающем об отце, которого никогда не знал. Снова чувствует себя сиротой.

Местное солнце красноватое, неяркое. Пожухлая трава шелестит под ногами. Люк ходит взад и вперед, пораженный простой мыслью: а зачем он вообще забрал ребенка? Почему это показалось ему единственно верным решением?

Словно какое-то наваждение тогда нашло.

Ведь с ним самим обошлись иначе. Бен не отбирал его у тети и дяди, не пытался учить с колыбели. До девятнадцати лет Люк и представления не имел о Силе, и это ничуть ему не мешало.

За те годы, что прошли после Эндора, Люк успел разыскать достаточно сведений об Ордене джедаев. Так они и поступали обычно: разыскивали маленьких детей и уговаривали родителей, чтобы те согласились отдать своих отпрысков в Орден. Невеселое, наверное, это было занятие; большинство знакомых Люка не отдали бы своих детей никому и ни за что.

В истории с Грогу он повел себя как образцовый джедай тех лет. Странное дело. Когда Йода учил его, с Йодой он спорил. И друзей спасать отправился вопреки решению учителя. Когда Бен склонял его убить отца, Люк воспротивился. Привязанности, семейные узы были для него куда важнее джедайской премудрости. А теперь — что теперь изменилось?

Люк трет лицо, смотрит в белесое небо. Воздух прохладный и свежий. Местность здесь ничуть не похожа на Татуин, но кажется — закрой глаза, и тотчас накроет жарой, и почувствуешь запах пустыни — до боли знакомый, привычный запах. Кажется, словно от детства, от мальчика, что тосковал по отцу, его отделяет один только шаг. Люк понимает, что это все Грогу. Это его тоска, ощутимая через Силу, всколыхнула память. Но от понимания не легче. Вернуться бы и в самом деле в детство, увидеть снова тетю Беру, схлопотать подзатыльник от дяди Оуэна. Вернуться бы в то время, когда отец еще жив.

Люк чувствует себя тем мальчишкой из прошлого и одновременно понимает, что мальчишку того он в себе предал. Тот Люк не стал бы разлучать Грогу с мандалорцем. И Люк, мечтавший спасти отца, тоже бы не стал.

Так что с ним случилось, когда он изменился? Сколько ни смотри в небо, там ответа нет. И нигде его нет.

Будто чужая воля руководила им в тот момент: воля, привычная разлучать детей с теми, кто им дорог, рвать привязанности, будто нити. Или все проще, и перед лицом ребенка, так похожего на Йоду, Люк решил изобразить образцового джедая. Но какой из него образец? Он до сих тоскует по тете и дяде, тоскует по отцу, да и по старому Бену тоже. Разумные существа так хрупки, так непредсказуемо смертны. Стоит чуть промедлить — и все, ты уже никогда их не увидишь, не заговоришь с ними.

Люк кусает губу. Нет, хватит этого всего! Он разворачивается и торопливо входит в хижину. Грогу сидит на прежнем месте — сосредоточие грусти.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — говорит Люк. — По тому мандалорцу. Скучаешь? Тогда давай слетаем и навестим его.

Уши Грогу приподнимаются.

— Может даже предложим ему пожить по соседству. Условия тут, конечно, не самые лучшие…

Грогу в Силе лучится радостью, и на пустыню это совсем не похоже.


End file.
